We're Not Gonna Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the blockbuster November pay per view looming closer over the horizon, attempting to relieve tension within the company sparks off some chaos. (Companion story to Nights On The Road)
1. Chapter 1

' _Fuck this!'_ Amanda thought angrily as she slammed her left foot onto the mat in the ring at the Performance Center, tears in her eyes.

Winding down from the WWE's UK tour was rough… winding down from it with Seth injured and sidelined anywhere from 4 to 6 months was worse. She had called him to check in on him after he was cleared to go home to Davenport Iowa and hadn't been thinking that he'd bite her head off about the recent NXT show and how she and Finn shouldn't be holding each other that way during their entrance to the ring, not letting the Demon Mistress get a word in and slamming the phone down.

 _(Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay_ by Otis Redding flooded through her earbuds… but didn't soothe Amanda's mood and she let her tears fall as she closed her tired eyes as she heard footsteps nearby.

Finn's eyes narrowed in concern at the small diva huddled in the corner and he got into the ring, walked over and crouched down before resting his hands on her knees.

"Is he being an ass to you again, sweetheart?" Finn asks, a strangled saddened noise escaping Amanda's mouth and Finn sitting down, his hands lightly grabbing hers and lowering them after she turned her Pandora app off and took her earbuds out… but when he touched her left knee again, he noticed it had a bandage on it and pulled it up a bit, cringing when he saw blood. "Ouch…" He says, rebandaging Amanda's skinned up knee.

"Yeah… Alexa got bitchy again." Amanda says, feeling Finn pick her up to her feet… it was the later part of the year, the holidays.

It seemed like a lifetime ago but it was once a season of peace for Amanda… now it stirred up all kinds of emotions for her.

Finn saw Sami standing nearby… and motioned to the radio, Sami turning it up slightly and Amanda trying not to smile as the original version of _(I've Had) The Time Of My Life_ started to play.

"You're not playing fair, Balor." Amanda says with a chuckle as they started to dance like Johnny and Baby did in the final scene of the movie.

"Am I supposed to? I'd rather make you smile." Finn whispers as Amanda's right arm reached behind her and around his neck before the dance properly started.

The two put some distance between them for the final part of it… one that Amanda sometimes avoided because of her past knee and leg injuries.

But that voice was screaming to trust Finn… and Amanda ran right at him, Finn lifting her up above his head and Amanda's arms out like a bird before Finn's arms wrapped around her back and he lowered her to the mat, Amanda's arms wrapping around him and smiles on their faces.

"Is that it? Kiss her already!" Both heard, looked and saw the small crowd consisting of Samoa Joe, Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson, Baron Corbin, Enzo and Cass and several NXT divas.

"Now look what we've gone and caused." Amanda says with a light hearted laugh as she and Finn hugged… and Amanda letting out a sound mixed of a laugh and scream as Finn picked her up and spun her around for a few seconds before they both fell to the mat, Amanda sprawled out on top of Finn and both laughing.

"Alrighty, you all, show's over! That ring's for wrestling, not fucking around!" Everyone heard, looked and saw Hunter, Amanda's face going scarlet red and her burying her face into Finn's right shoulder as he held her and kissed her on her forehead.

Amanda readjusted her black and white yoga shorts and slightly oversized Balor Club racerback tank top after Finn helped her up, seeing the bandage still on her knee.

"See? No harm done." Finn says as Hunter got into the ring.

"As fun as that was to watch, we do have Survivor Series coming up this weekend… yes, I know that the threat lingers on your mind, Mandy. Don't worry, security will be amped up against those nutjobs." Hunter says, seeing Amanda purse her lips together as Finn's right hand rubbed up and down her back before his fingers trailed up and down her spine.

There were times nowadays that Amanda wondered when exactly the world started going to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WWE Performance Centre, just after the Dirty Dancing reenactment…**_

" _You two still up to partying tonight?" Baron asks after stopping by Finn and Amanda's locker room and finding them cleaned off and dressed in normal clothes, Amanda applying a navy blue lip lacquer to her lips that had a matte finish to it._

" _Yeah, where we headed?" Amanda asks, recapping the tube._

" _Place called Ono Nightclub… no restrictions, anything goes with all of us after the craziness from the tour. Time to really let loose tonight." Baron says._

" _Truer words have never been spoken, pal. We're in." Finn says after brushing a stray hair of Amanda's off of his Balor Club shirt, both following him._

 _When they got to the nightclub, they started their crazy night… 7 tequila shots in for Amanda and 12 shots for Finn, the two had started playing a game of truth or dare._

" _You're kidding! The barbed wire cage match, you wish they'd bring it back?" Finn says._

" _Oh, it's barbaric but nowhere near as barbaric as the Punjabi Prison." Amanda says before smirking. "Okay, my turn… dare. Balor, I dare you to do some body shots." She says, Finn smirking._

" _You're on, little lass." Finn says, his hands gripping her tank top and yanking it off over her head before helping her stretch out on her back and grabbing the salt and tequila as a live version of Hey Joe by Jimi Hendrix started playing…_

 **Present time...**

 _Wheel In The Sky_ by Journey played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower.

"What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Joe asks with a slight laugh.

"One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron says before he saw Finn leaving light bites on Amanda's inner thighs before trailing his lips back up her again. "Damn, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." He says with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Roman and Dean walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind.

"Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe says as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who ran at Roman but was grabbed by Dean.

"Damn it, Dean, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Dean but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Dean screamed as his right eye socket cracked.

"Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Roman growled, Dean screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Lunatic Fringe halfway across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Big Dog's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go.

Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her _Kiss: Hot In The Shade_ tour tank top before her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them.

"Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top back on.

"Yeah… damn it, we were just having fun too." Finn says as he and Amanda hailed a cab since Baron drove them here.

The two got into the taxi and left, ending up at the Groove Bar as _I Got You (I Feel Good)_ by James Brown started playing and the two resumed to partying the way they were at Ono.

At the same time, Dean and Roman were getting patched up at the E.R in Florida Hospital.

"That… argh, she gets too crazy when wasted! And I thought that Renee was a crazy drunk!" Dean growls as shards of shot glasses were being yanked out of his upper back and arms and his eye had an ice pack on it.

"At least Renee would never elbow you in the face, toss you into a few tables and then bash a tequila bottle over my head." Roman mutters as his eyes were rinsed out.

"You'd be surprised, she can get crazy when drunk… but the Demon Mistress made her point clear tonight, don't get aggressive with the Demon King." Dean says.

"Screw that! He's gone from keeping it in the storyline to doing body shots off of her and she's letting him too and not setting any limits!" Roman says angrily as Renee ran over to them.

"Damn… she got you guys good." Renee says.

"Yeah, she did… I think Mandy still has that wild child side to her." Dean says, Roman nodding in agreement.

But both were starting to worry and with good reason… Seth being out with his injury didn't mean that he wouldn't find out what had went on tonight.

And Seth was likely to lose it altogether when he would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Run Through The Jungle…**_

 _Wheel In The Sky by Journey played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light bites and kisses on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled on it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Joe asks with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron says before he saw Finn leaving light bites on Amanda's inner thighs before trailing his lips back up her again. "Damn, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." He says with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Roman and Dean walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe says as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who ran at Roman but was grabbed by Dean._

" _Damn it, Dean, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Dean but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Dean screamed as his right eye socket cracked._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Roman growled, Dean screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Lunatic Fringe halfway across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Big Dog's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress grabbed her Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top back on._

" _Yeah… damn it, we were just having fun too." Finn says as he and Amanda hailed a cab since Baron drove them here._

 _The two got into the taxi and left, ending up at the Groove Bar as I Got You (I Feel Good) by James Brown started playing and the two resumed to partying the way they were at Ono..._

 **Present time, the next morning…**

Amanda groaned as she opened her tired eyes, seeing an equally hungover Finn asleep next to her… but a quick look of themselves found him in his boxers and her in her black lace push up bra and black shorts as well as the bites left by Finn, a handful of bites having turned into hickeys.

Opening his eyes, Finn looked at Amanda and let a lopsided smile show through… before he looked down and saw what his teeth had left behind on her flesh.

"Oh, damn… Mandy, I'm so sorry, I…" Finn says, Amanda brushing her hand against his hair.

"Calm down, Finn. We just had a little too much fun last night… well, until Roman and Dean broke up the party." Amanda says.

"Oh right… you hurt them pretty badly." Finn says, him helping Amanda sit up… and both shivering slightly as a window left open had greeted them with the early morning chill typical for late Autumn.

"We've still got some time, our flight isn't until 1:30…" Finn says, seeing that it was only 7:45 in the morning. "I'm gonna go see what I can find for breakfast." He says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before heading downstairs.

Amanda stood up on numb legs, closed the window, pulled the curtains closed and stripped down before heading to the restroom, closing and locking the door. She scrubbed her makeup off before heading into the shower, closing the glass doors and turning the shower on to as warm as was tolerable.

The water soaked her and let her clear her mind… and she was also thankful that she had taken up on Natalya's suggestion for a day at the spa last week and gotten waxed, Amanda hated using razors at times.

Cleaned off and watching the cinnamon scented conditioner and peppermint scented body soap go down the drain, Amanda put her scrubbie back on the shower rack, careful not to knock Finn's Axe Body Wash down.

Amanda wrapped an oversized white towel around herself after drying off with it, putting her hair up in a red towel before she stepped out of the shower and closed the door.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked in it, seeing the dark circles under her eyes that made her look older than her 25 years… Amanda knew it was from all the added stress of Seth's crazy attitude.

Amanda applied her Rimmel London 25 hour foundation and the dark circles were immediately hidden, the foundation also applied to her face as well before she closed the bottle and grabbed her New York Color Sun N Bronze powder in Montauk Bronze, grabbing her brush and applying the powder to make herself look less pale.

Next was her Maybelline Nudes Eyeshadow Palette as well as her black liquid eyeliner and mascara. Once finished there, Amanda closed the little cases and tubes and put them in her red leather makeup bag as she examined the cat eye look and smiled.

She left her long curls in their messy texture after wringing the excess water out, pulling her hair into a ponytail before setting the towel on its hook and headed back into the room.

When she had finished getting ready for the day, Amanda headed downstairs and noticed the blended scents of pancakes and coffee.

Before she or Finn could start eating breakfast though, both saw the same text on their phones.

' _Turn the fucking Tv on now!'_

Finn grabbed the remote and flipped the flat screen Tv on… and both saw why exactly AJ Styles had texted them as _Live: With Kelly And Michael_ was on.

"...this video went viral sometime between late last night or early this morning. No one is sure whether this is just wrestlers behaving badly or a filmed segment for _Total Divas_ , which Miss Cena has been on since it's debut…"

"Nothing against Michael, he's an awesome host… but I miss the days when Regis was on that show." Amanda says after Finn turned the Tv off before both saw texts from Seth.

' _What the fuck was that bullshit on Tv?!'_

Amanda and Finn rolled their eyes as Amanda absentmindedly readjusted her Balor Club muscle tank top and black and white yoga leggings… but Finn could see that she was pissed that the video was online.

But he could tell that she wasn't blindsided by it… when both worked in such a high profile sport, it was hard to keep their private lives off camera.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Katherine Quackenbush (ring name, Kat Striker) is LadyKatherine29's character.**

 _ **Previously on Run Through The Jungle...**_

 _When she had finished getting ready for the day, Amanda headed downstairs and noticed the blended scents of pancakes and coffee._

 _Before she or Finn could start eating breakfast though, both saw the same text on their phones._

' _Turn the fucking Tv on now!'_

 _Finn grabbed the remote and flipped the flat screen Tv on… and both saw why exactly AJ Styles had texted them as Live: With Kelly And Michael was on._

" _...this video went viral sometime between late last night or early this morning. No one is sure whether this is just wrestlers behaving badly or a filmed segment for Total Divas, which Miss Cena has been on since it's debut…"_

" _Nothing against Michael… but I kind of miss the days when Regis was on that show." Amanda says after Finn turned the Tv off before both saw texts from Seth._

' _What the fuck was that bullshit on Tv?!'_

 _Amanda and Finn rolled their eyes as Amanda absentmindedly readjusted her Balor Club muscle tank top and black and white yoga leggings… but Finn could see that she was pissed that the video was online._

 _But he could tell that she wasn't blindsided by it… when both worked in such a high profile sport, it was hard to keep their private lives off camera…_

 _ **Unseen on Run Through The Jungle…**_

" _I don't see what the fuss is all about." Katherine Quackenbush says as she and Rey Mysterio got ready for another day, Rey turning the Tv off._

" _It's a matter of her acting like a professional, Kat." Rey says._

" _Rey, the way I see it, she's into him and he's into her. They're adults, consenting adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off about it." Katherine says, Rey turning to the 5'6" woman._

" _And how would Vampiro or your dad react if it were you in that video?" Rey asks._

" _Rey, I have a stalker who used to be our boss… now we need to get going before he has us both snatched, Mundo can only hold him off for so long." Katherine says as she zipped up her duffel bag and Rey grabbed his before they headed to the airport. "And just treat her like an adult… tell her that you're more concerned about the boozing because you said…" She says._

" _She hasn't drank for over a year… except for that incident at The Beast In The East after party. The anticonvulsants she was taking excluded alcohol use but we all have bad lapses in judgement." Rey says as the two headed outside. "And looking at it, Finn would be a much better choice for Amanda than Randy was to her." He says._

" _Younger Randy was on stupid pills, I swear it!" Katherine says, Rey chuckling as the two hugged._

" _That boy was messed up on something, I'll tell you that much… I honestly don't understand how Mandy dealt with his craziness." Rey says as they put their things in the rental car and got in, driving off._

 _They had both struck a deal with WWE… and Rey and Katherine hoped that things would be better this time around…_

 **Present time…**

Deciding to get an earlier flight, Finn and Amanda were in their seats on the airplane, sunglasses and hooded jackets on to try to hide… but they were found rather quickly when Baron saw the dusty blue grey nail polish Amanda had on her nails and the Lone Wolf stood up and walked over, pulling the hood of Amanda's jacket down and Amanda groaned as she removed her black oversized sunglasses.

"You only wear bluish grey when you feel kicked down in life… unless that's your something blue and you and Finn are gonna elope after the plane touches down in Georgia." Baron says.

"Well, if we were to, it'll end up on the news anyway." Amanda says, her tablet chiming and her answering the video call.

"It's not 1:30 already over there, is it?" Rey asks.

"We're catching an earlier flight out. You saw it?" Amanda says.

"Yes and we will have a long talk about this, chica, all five of us." Rey says, confusing Amanda.

It was then that a woman who was roughly the same height as Rey walked into the view of the camera, long reddish brown wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She looked right at the three on the other side of the video chat… it was Amanda who recognised her as Kat Striker from _Lucha Underground_.

"He's more worried about the drinking than anything, tiny." Katherine says, seeing Amanda's mouth was painted in the same matte blue lipcolor as Amanda pursed her lips into a thin line.

"It's not gonna go the same way that some of her past relationships have, you two… things are different since those days." Finn says, lightly squeezing Amanda's left thigh when he saw her tense up slightly.

"For your sake, I hope not. That girl may not be blood related but she is my family… that's my little kiddo, you be good to my little kiddo." Rey says.

At the same time in Davenport, Seth limped through the airport with a duffel bag on his right shoulder and through the terminal, sitting down in his seat after putting his bag in the overhead compartment.

His phone in his hand, Seth sent out a FaceTime video call to Roman, who answered.

"They skipped out, caught the earlier flight." Roman says.

"Damn… I'm on my way there but she's most likely gonna be armed and hit me." Seth says.

"You know they won't be happy when they find out that you crashed the event, Seth." Roman says.

"I know, I just… I don't want to leave things unresolved after I took my anger out at her over the phone. I've only been off the road for two weeks and I'm already missing her like crazy, Roman." Seth says.

"I know, Seth. Just don't cause any more trouble, they seem to really like each other." Roman says, the two ending their video call.

Looking around the Orlando International Airport, Dean and Roman saw no sign of Finn or Amanda and Dean turned angry.

"Damn it, how did they slip past us? We've been here since 4 in the damn morning!" Dean growled.

"We can't find them here, we'll catch them in Atlanta." Roman says, chugging the rest of his triple shot espresso before tossing the Styrofoam cup.

He was gonna need all the caffeine he could get… this was far from the first time that Amanda had slipped away from The Shield and had gone off on her own.


End file.
